


番外——新婚初夜

by moguniu



Series: The Locked Room [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, 夏伊, 黑执事
Genre: F/M, 夏伊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:13:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29689323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moguniu/pseuds/moguniu
Summary: 在我的心中，哥哥一直都是既腹黑又“猛”人设
Relationships: Elizabeth Midford/Ciel Phantomhive
Series: The Locked Room [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181738
Kudos: 2





	番外——新婚初夜

设定：夏尔（真）*伊丽莎白，新婚之夜的H文，不喜欢的退出即可。  
内容也挺黄暴的，而且糖里藏刀，指交、潮吹、dirty talk

今天是一个特别的日子，是她跟夏尔结为连理发下相守终生的一日。从昨天晚上起，伊丽莎白就已经兴奋得睡不着，开心、紧张、彷徨的情绪在她心里四处蔓延。她的家人从小就为她定亲，在儿时的懵懂中，她就知道自己是夏尔的未婚妻。而夏尔，一直对她都是那么绅士，那么彬彬有礼。他们在旁人眼中，是模范情侣。在她的闺蜜与未婚夫接吻甚至偷尝禁果时，夏尔还是只会轻吻她的额头。她渴望跟夏尔有进一步亲密关系，但又怕被他嫌弃。

今天他们要结婚了，她的闺蜜们却给来了一个贴心的建议。闺蜜们的建议与她接受的教育相违背。但，她想到闺蜜耳边的话，她轻咬红唇，默默地穿上婚纱。

早上的婚礼很顺利，他们在亲朋好友与神父的见证下宣誓，那一刻，伊丽莎白感到无比的幸福。她终于成为凡多姆海恩伯爵的夫人，她跟夏尔终于成为一家人。他们的婚宴在凡多姆海恩家的宅邸举行，从中午一直到晚上。夏尔好像看出她的疲惫，早早地在晚宴刚开始不久，给她找了个理由，叫仆人将她送回房里。

当宝拉要帮伊丽莎白换衣服的时候，被她拒绝了。她还记得闺蜜说过，男人都喜欢亲手脱爱人的衣服。那夏尔会不会都是这样？她红着脸，草草打发了宝拉离开，自己穿着礼裙侧躺在大床上。床上的床单都是新的，有一股淡淡的花香味和夏尔的味道。伊丽莎白闻着，身体逐渐放松，在胡思乱想中迷糊地睡了。

在浅睡中，伊丽莎白感觉有人摸她的头发，她下意识地抬起手，费力地睁开双眼，但又被灯光刺激的流下些许眼泪。

“累了怎么就不更衣睡觉？你不用等我。”头上传来夏尔温柔的声音。

“不。。不是。。。今晚是特别的。”伊丽莎白红着脸，声音越来越小。

夏尔把她扳过来，双手撑在她腰侧，居高临下地看着她。伊丽莎白的脸不禁变得更红了，夏尔随着年龄的增长，人也变得英俊，身体也变得更硬朗。每一次舞会上，她的朋友脸上都毫不掩饰地露出对夏尔的爱慕之意。这让伊丽莎白越发感到危机感。

就在伊丽莎白胡思乱想时，夏尔已经吻上她的双唇，随后夏尔的舌头轻撬她的贝齿探入她的口腔中。夏尔的吻带着一股烈酒的味道，让她不习惯，但第一次的深吻让她大脑空白，身体僵直。

“你的舌头跟着我的动作。”夏尔在她的耳边轻声说。头脑空白的伊丽莎白呆呆地听着夏尔的指令，继续着这个吻，但这个吻却令她快感觉窒息。夏尔结束这个吻时，她还看见夏尔的唇上还留有自己的津液，甚至还有几条银丝连在她的唇上。

夏尔舔了舔唇，手已经抚在她的腰上。“需要我为你更衣吗？我的夫人。”

“嗯。”伊丽莎白红着脸应道。她现在觉得她的心已经快要跳出了。

夏尔松开伊丽莎白礼服上的带子，很快他就将她的礼服脱掉。伊丽莎白穿着白色蕾丝的束腰，以及与之配套的白色蕾丝高筒吊带袜，她的下体并没有穿内裤。她很不适应地用手遮住胸部与下体。

“没想到莉兹也会这么大胆。”夏尔轻笑着弹了一下高筒袜上的带子，伊丽莎白红着脸什么都没有说。“你不想做，那我们今晚就先睡觉，反正现在也已经很晚了。”

“没有！我。。。我不是。。。夏尔你又在欺负我！”伊丽莎白红着脸反驳，心里不禁诽腹夏尔，夏尔就是这么喜欢这样作弄她。

“跟你开玩笑，别气了。”夏尔吻了吻伊丽莎白的额头。伊丽莎白也慢慢地把护在胸上和下体的手挪开。夏尔的吻落在她的额头、颈侧、胸口、肚子、最后吻在她的下体。夏尔把她的双腿分开，用有指茧摩挲她粉红色的小豆，粗糙的皮肤刺激着她敏感的地方，快感如被细微电流般流遍全身。伊丽莎白的小豆就在他的玩弄下慢慢地硬起来。

“夏。。尔。。。夏尔。。。。。”

“感到舒服就叫出来，反正这里就只有我们两个，莉兹。”夏尔蹭了一下伊丽莎白的阴蒂，她的花穴早已不断吐出水。夏尔笑了笑，中指蹭了一下她的娇嫩的花唇，慢慢地插入花穴里。

“夏尔。。。。等等。。。”突如其来的插入让伊丽莎白尖叫着，伸手想阻止，但被夏尔捉住了。

“待会莉兹就会感到很舒服的，相信我。”夏尔轻声的说，原本捉着她的手也与她十指相扣。这个动作让伊丽莎白很放心，她也逐渐放松身体。

夏尔看她放松了身体，手下的动作也逐渐加快，很快他找到了伊丽莎白的敏感点。夏尔的手指弯曲轻压便听到伊丽莎白的娇喘。夏尔一边加速抽插撞击她穴道内的敏感点，一边加重磨蹭她已经硬胀的小豆。

“夏。。尔。。。不要。。。不。。。”

“很快你就很舒服，莉兹。”夏尔变本加厉地加重手中的力度。但陌生的快感让伊丽莎白感到舒服，同时，也让她有一股想排泄的感觉。随着夏尔的动作加重，这种排泄感越来越重。

“不是。。。不。。。我。。。我想。。。想尿。。。。啊。。。。。。”伊丽莎白的话还没说完整，她已经就忍不住全身抽搐着，从她的小豆里喷出几股清水，花穴的甬道猛地收紧紧吸着夏尔的手指。

“夏尔。。。我。。不是。。。故意的。。。。别。。看。。。”伊丽莎白抬手挡着自己的脸，因高潮而湿润的眼流下羞耻的泪。突如其来的高潮让伊丽莎白整个人都慌了，她竟然在夏尔面前尿出来，夏尔会不会因此不喜欢她？她不敢再想。

夏尔抬起他们十指紧扣的手，在伊丽莎白的手背上轻吻一下。“小傻瓜，那不是尿尿。”

“那。。。那是什么？”伊丽莎白傻傻地问，夏尔俯身贴在她的耳边轻声说了一句，伊丽莎白的脸更红了。“你就是喜欢欺负我！”

“我现在能进来吗？”夏尔轻声的问。

伊丽莎白点了点头，她既期待又有点害怕，她终于要成为夏尔的女人了。夏尔把插在伊丽莎白花穴里的手指抽出，伸手把束缚在西裤里的分身放出来。伊丽莎白红着脸偷看了夏尔的分身，又粗又长头部还往上翘。她有已婚的朋友曾经说过他的老公就是这样，每一次都把她折磨得死去活来。她不禁担心自己能否承受到夏尔的欲望。

“你又在分心想什么？”夏尔随便拿了一个枕头垫在伊丽莎白的臀下，让她提高臀部。然后他扶着自己的分身在伊丽莎白的花唇上磨蹭，成功地引起她的注意。但夏尔没有给她更多思考的时间，直接把分身挤进花穴。巨大的分身只是挤进了头部，就让伊丽莎白痛的全身发抖，眼睛也流下生理性的泪水。她抬头看，却发现夏尔也是皱着眉忍耐着。

“痛吗？”夏尔问。

“嗯，夏尔也痛吗？”伊丽莎白担心地问。

“嗯，你放松身体，等我的全部进去后，就不痛了。”夏尔轻抚她的腰，让她再放松。

伊丽莎白尽力放松自己的身体，但处女膜的撕裂与异物的扩张感，还是让她痛得流泪。不知过来多久，夏尔的分身终于全部进到她的体内，然后就没有再动。夏尔趴下搂着她的肩膀，轻吻她的眼角。伊丽莎白也搂着夏尔的后背，她的下体很胀很痛，但是，她现在终于与夏尔合为一体，成为他的女人了。她能感觉到夏尔深埋在她体内的分身的尺寸与形状，甚至能感受到分身上血管的跳动，夏尔在她耳边的喘息，让她有一种无法言语的幸福。

“莉兹，我能动吗？”过了一段时间，夏尔见伊丽莎白稍微适应后，轻声问。

“嗯。”伊丽莎白红着脸，把头埋在夏尔的肩膀上。

夏尔轻轻地抽插，手也不安分地揉上伊丽莎白雪白的乳房，调戏她的乳尖。

“夏尔。。。夏。。尔。。。啊。。。啊。。。别碰。。。酸。。哪里。。。很酸。。啊。。”伊丽莎白从一开始的痛感，慢慢地感觉到酥麻的快感，她无法控制自己地叫着。突然，夏尔不知道碰到她哪里，让她有一种酸酸麻麻的感觉，使她既舒服又害怕。

“莉兹，我找到了你的子宫口了。我这样撞你，你很舒服对吧。”

“你体内又热又湿，你最里面的小嘴一直吸着我的龟头，我抽出来，你的甬道就吸这我的肉棒。”

“别说了！”伊丽莎白已经羞耻得捂着自己的脸，偏偏夏尔还在说着这样羞耻的脏话刺激着她。

“是吗？我一说脏话，你里面吸得更紧。”

伊丽莎白已经被他气得哭出来，看到这，夏尔也心软了。“是我不好，别哭了。”

“嗯。”伊丽莎白点了点头。

“莉兹，你能为我生孩子吗？”夏尔抚着她的脸，轻声问道。

“嗯，我愿意。”伊丽莎白哭着说。

听到伊丽莎白的答允，夏尔双手紧扣着她的腰，大张大合地抽插着，甬道里传来抽插时滋滋的水声。夏尔的分身每一下都狠狠地撞击着她的子宫口，酸胀，酥麻，无法言语的快感一下子涌进她的脑里，让她本能的想逃离。但她的腰被夏尔死死的扣着，她只能默默的接受。

“夏尔。。。啊。。。啊。。。不行。。。不。。。。我。。。。啊。。。啊。。。”伊丽莎白在夏尔的撞击下，再次产生强烈的排泄感，但她还没把话说出口，强烈的快感已经让她高潮。  
伊丽莎白的高潮让她不自觉地紧缩穴道，夏尔也毫不含糊地挺腰将分身硬生生捅进她的子宫，将他的精液释放在那里。

“啊。。。。。好烫。。。好烫。。。”伊丽莎白哭着尖叫。夏尔滚烫的精液一股股地拍打在她敏感的子宫壁，让她有一种快被烫死的感觉。极致的快感让她再次毫无预感地潮吹，喷出来的水直接在两人相连的部位流到床单上。

等伊丽莎白在情欲快感中清醒时，她的双腿已经缠上夏尔的腰，双手紧搂着夏尔的颈，夏尔的分身还深埋在她的体内。而夏尔也趴在她的身上，紧搂着她的腰。刚才的疯狂让她既羞耻又兴奋，而且。。。。。而且跟夏尔做真的很舒服。

她悄悄转头偷瞄爱人，却发现爱人早已在看着她。夏尔在她害羞的脸上轻吻一下，然后起身下床。他起身时抽出插在伊丽莎白的分身，她的甬道紧吸着夏尔的分身，抽出时还发出一声响亮的“啵”。让伊丽莎白羞耻的想把自己藏起来，但抽出时分身摩擦过她敏感的甬道，让她不禁轻哼，腿也不自然的轻抖。

“我叫佣人将热水拿过来帮你擦身，你困了就睡吧。”夏尔把被子拉过来盖在伊丽莎白的身上。  
伊丽莎白看着夏尔为自己忙前忙后地，又是帮她擦拭身体，又是换下被她弄湿的床单。虽然过程非常羞耻，但是心里感到一股暖暖的幸福感。她迷迷糊糊地想着想着就睡着了。

夏尔看着伊丽莎白睡了以后，自己进了浴室淋洗后，换上新的睡衣，打开房门消失在昏暗的走廊里。他走进走廊尽头的房间，偌大的床上躺在一名长相与夏尔相似的少年。夏尔躺在他身边，神情痛苦地紧搂着他的腰。“只有今天，是我最不想让你清醒。你，不会怪我吧。”

第二天早上，伊丽莎白睡了一个懒觉。当她醒来时，夏尔已经不在床上，她摸了摸旁边冰冷的床单，心里有一股说不出的失落。房门被人轻敲，随后宝拉走了进来。

“小姐。啊！不是！夫人，我忘记了要改口。”宝拉慌张地说。

“没事，宝拉。”伊丽莎白笑了笑。

“夫人，老爷说他有事要忙他先出去了。他还吩咐我们不要吵醒您，今天就安排您在房间里用膳。”

伊丽莎白撸了撸嘴，夏尔竟然今天一早就出去，真是一个不懂少女心的人，还要她今天留在房里。可但她想下床梳洗时，脚碰到地面就软了，如果不是被宝拉及时拉住，她真的就跌倒了。面对宝拉一面坏笑，她的脸红得滴血。但一股无法言语的幸福感涌上心头。

**Author's Note:**

> 在我的心中，哥哥一直都是既腹黑又“猛”人设


End file.
